1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject first liquid from ejection openings onto a recording medium after ejecting second liquid for coagulating or precipitating components of the first liquid, and relates to a storage medium storing a program executed in the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a line ink-jet printer configured to eject pretreatment liquid for coagulating or precipitating color components of ink, onto a position at which a dot is to be formed on a sheet, before ejecting an ink droplet, in order to reduce spreading of the dot.